The Kurt Hummel Show
by fizzy123
Summary: Kurt Hummel found himself famous just 6 months out of high school. now, almost 7 years later he gets his own talk show. Join kurt as he interveiws celebs, meets amazing people and deals with the world wanting to know everything about him. At the end of the day he comes home to an amazing house, and wonderful Boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1 I'm getting a show,

**Hi guys I have no Idea how getting a TV show works, but this is what I imagined.**

"I'm getting a Show!"

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was famous. He knew that, and even though the paparazzi annoyed him like crazy, he couldn't be more thankful for the opportunity he got. It was such luck, and how it happened was a story he had told a million times to family, friends and reporters.

After deciding to go with Mercedes to California, he had gone looking around for a job. Some people, Rachel for example, had thought it silly to go to California since he hadn't applied for any schools there, but he just shrugged her off.

Kurt had got a job in a sweet little coffee shop. It had a good flow of customers and his co-workers were nice enough. He went to some auditions here and there, though he new he would never get the part.

Around December something had clicked in Kurt's mind. He remembered what his dad had once said "_if they're not writing roles for performers like you then you've got to right your own,"_ and that what he did. Every day, not his lunch break he would sit at one of the tables and write. Then, on his way home he would go to the public library and print off what he had written. Another thing his dad had told him was "_Always make copies,"_

He had been walking out of the library, hand full of sheet of paper when someone had walked into him. "Oh gosh I'm sorry, let me help you," the woman said and she started picking up the paper closed to her. Kurt hurried to pick up the rest, as he thanked the woman for helping him. As he turned around he saw that the woman was reading one of the pieces of paper. He was just about to protest, say it was private, until the woman looked up with a huge smile. Without a word she opened her phone a pressed a number obviously speed dial, still grinning madly. "Hi Simon, it's Mandy… yeah. Guess what… I've found our new film. And the actor to go with it,"

And that was the day that it all changed for Kurt. Everything went crazy. He had interviews, filming, writing, he was just so busy. The one thing he told everyone was that he was going home for Christmas, not that anyone blamed him, he worked harder than he needed to sometimes.

Once Blaine had realized that Kurt wasn't going to New York, Blaine started looking for schools elsewhere. Some people said that he was following Kurt around like a lost puppy but, though Blaine new he couldn't live without Kurt, it's not like he can't do music in California. Blaine was a firm believer in College, like Kurt had been and was adamant that he was to finish him education.

However Mercedes had recommended him to the record label she had been sighed to. As soon as they had seen the video of him performing, they had wanted him.

The years had gone by in a flurry of magazines, fans, red carpets and cameras and Kurt and Blaine had stayed as strong as ever. They were the 'it' couple, whatever that meant. Blaine always liked looking through the magazines for pictures of them together and had started a little collage on a canvas someone, he forgot who, had bought him.

Rachel was a little jealous of them to say the least and Kurt felt bad when he got cast as Fiyero Tigelaar in wicked for a few months while she was still doing classes in her final year of NYADA , but as the years went on, she quickly found her way to fame like the boys had.

Slowly but surely, many of their glee club friends from glee club rose to fame. Mercedes was a world-wide phenomenon, Santana became a well-known model, Brittany and Mike had opened their own dance school and they also choreographed for music videos and Artie was one of the most sought after directors in Hollywood.

They all had everything they dreamed of. And Kurt couldn't imagine how it could get any better.

'_I don't matter if you like him. Or capital H-I'_

"Hello?" Kurt's ear was met by a shriek by Tina, his long-time manager.

"Kurt, Kurt! You. I… Show…TV," words had failed her, as they so often did when she called with something existing.

"Tina, take a breath and tell me what the matter is," Kurt says calmly rolling his eyes. He jumped a little as two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck.

"Mr Bramston from the TV network just called me and said that they are looking for a new talk show host. And he said he wanted you to do it,"

If Kurt and Blaine had had neighbours, then surly they would have called the cops by now because of how loud Kurt's scream was. As it was they had no neighbours but that still didn't stop Kurt from making Blaine jump so valiantly that he fell on to the floor.

"Oh, gosh. Sorry Blaine. Hang on a sec Tina," he said as he put the phone down, trying to ignore the chuckles coming out of it.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's out-stretched arm and pulled. Blaine's pouting puppy dog face came into view. Kurt just grinned and pecked the pouting lips.

They both giggled as Kurt reached behind him for the phone "Sorry Tina. You were saying?"

"The fabulous Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is getting his own TV talk show!" this time, Blaine heard and his face split into a dazzling grin.

Kurt met with Mr Bramston the following day. He was a big, jolly man and Tina always joked that he was always too happy to own a TV network. They soon got everything sorted and all there was to do was think about some smaller details.

Mr Bramston had told him he wanted it to be a show for all the family, like Ellen had been. In fact he compared it to Ellen a little too much.

Her show had finished a year and a half before. With an Amazing live finale!

By 2:30 pm it was official. Kurt Hummel had his own TV show.

**Well this is the start. What do you guys think?**

**Remember: if there are any one you what Kurt to have on his show, all you have to do is ask.**


	2. Chapter 2 The wounderful Rachel Berry

**Hey guys! I apologize if this took long. I have two fics going at the moment and for this one I need to do research. If there is anyone that you want Kurt to interview, don't hesitate to ask. I'm going to start off with the one the only…**

**I have decided to take a slightly different track with this fic. Each of these will be a little one shot, following a very light story line. They may or may not be in time order but this is the first show. I'm sorry but until I have finished (ASTNO) this story won't update offen. **

**The wonderful Rachel berry!**

"Rachel, help me I think I'm going to throw up," Kurt said as he stood back stage in his dressing room, getting the final touches of makeup done. Rachel looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh, Kurt it's oaky to be nervous, it's your premiere. But I'm going to be right there with you. Personally, I can't think of a better first guest then moi," Kurt ginned at the matter of fact tone she said this, but couldn't help but agree with her.

"I don't think you call it a- never mind" he sighed

There was a knock at the door. Kurt turned his head, ignoring the protests of his makeup artist. The door opened to reveal Blaine, holding a bouquet of flowers. The make-up artist froze, staring at Blaine until Rachel coughed and beckoned her over.

"Hey, baby," he said coming up behind Kurt and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Kurt smiled, and then caught sight of the flowers.

"Oh, Blaine they're beautiful. Thank you," he said as he prized them from Blaine hands and set them down on his dressing table.

"Just doing my boyfriend duties," Blaine grinned.

"Two minutes to ShowTime," came a voice from the overhead speakers. Kurt took a breath and stood up. ShowTime.

(Line break)

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kurt Hummel"

Lights were bright in Kurt's eyes as he entered the studio and the air was filled with applauses. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he walked over to a comfy sofa in the centre of the room.

The clapping died down, "Hello!" Kurt said enthusiastically "I am Kurt Hummel… as you can probably tell," He glanced over his shoulder at the giant poster of himself on the wall. There were a few god natured chuckles from the crowd. "I have a feeling that that's going to creep me out," He continued, still gazing at the poster.

"Now, I'm gonna get straight down to business I am Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, age 25, my birthday is May 27, 1993. Height: 5'11". Born and raised in Liam, Ohio. I love cheesecake, hate mushy peas, and currently don't have a car since Blaine scratched the paint work," he pretended to glare at Blaine who was sitting at the front of the crowd, with two very well disguised body guards on either side of him.

"But this isn't just my show, it's everyone's show. Of course you can't all come and stand up here, and I'll call security if you do. But you guys can choose who I have as guests!" there was a smattering of applause.

"So… because this is my first show, I have a very special friend to help me through this. She is one of the most wonderful and talented people I have ever met. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Rachel Berry,"

Don't rain on my parade started playing and Rachel, who had just come out from an entrance made a silent "Ahh!" noise.

There was a ramp in the corner covered in red carpet that the entire guest could walk down.

Kurt stood up and greeted Rachel as she came to sit down on the sofa.

As the applause died down once again, Rachel and Kurt couldn't stop grinning. Then Rachel spoke

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"This is weird." The audience laughed.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. Then he turned to the camera h had almost forgotten was there.

"So, for those people who don't know, I and Rachel have been best friends for a long time. We were in glee club together and have known each other since we were in elementary school." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"So," Kurt said turning to Rachel "What's new with you?"

"Well… I have just started filming a new show called LEA," some of the crowd cheered and whooped, obviously knowing about it. It's about a girl who grows up on Broadway and it starts out as a joke, when her additions but she gets the part. I'm not going to give the rest away, so you'll have to wait and watch," she said this in one giant breath. Then she turned to Kurt "Now, I have a question for you?"

"Oaky," replied Kurt, give a weary look towards the audience.

"Can you or can you not sing the high f in defying gravity?" the crowd ah'ed

Kurt blushed and looked down so he didn't see a part of the studio turn and a small stage appeared. Kurt mouth an 'oh no,' as he looked up and the crowd cheered.

"Kurt Hummel, will you do the honour of singing with me?" Rachel held out her hand and Kurt took it, grinning widely. He hadn't known about this. It was quite a shock but as he an all of the important people had sat in the air conditioned conference room, they had decided that they needed to make this show have its own edge, therefore, Kurt would be in the dark about certain things, and each guest had their own special surprise for Kurt. He had been worried about what Rachel would come up with, perhaps some of his old photos from his puppy fat stage. He had got rid of every one of them he found only leaving a few special ones.

He still remembered when they had done it as a duet in high school as the intro music started.

**Rachel:**

**Something has changed within me, **

**Something is not the same.**

**I'm through with playing by the rules**

**Of someone else's game.**

**Kurt:**

**Too late for second-guessing, **

**Too late to go back to sleep.**

**It's time to trust my instincts, **

**Close my eyes and leap.**

**Both:**

**It's time to try**

**Defying gravity**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm**

**Defying Gravity**

**And you won't bring me down... **

There were some solo whoops but mainly the crowd was in

**Rachel:**

**I'm through accepting limits**

**'Cause someone says they're so.**

Rachel turned to smile at Kurt as he took over

**Kurt:**

**Some things I cannot change, **

**But till I try, I'll never know.**

**Rachel:**

**Too long I've been afraid of**

**Kurt:**

**Losing love I guess I've lost.**

**Both:**

**Well, if that's love, **

**It comes at much too high a cost! **

**I'd sooner buy**

**Defying gravity.**

**Kiss me goodbye, **

**I'm defying gravity.**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying Gravity**

**And you won't bring me down.**

**I'd sooner buy**

**Defying gravity.**

**Kiss me goodbye, **

**I'm defying gravity.**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying Gravity**

Rachel stopped to let everyone hear Kurt

**Kurt:**

**And you won't bring me down.**

**Bring me down! **

**Ahhahhoahh**

The song finished and the crowd were up on their feet as Kurt and Rachel hugged each other. "You did great!" she whispered in his ear as they cut to commercial.

**Ta Da! What do you think? Again if you have anyone you want me to interview, don't hesitate it ask! Remember to review and stuff. Hopefully I'll update more often now. **

**I'm looking for a Beta too!**


	3. Chapter 3 Cooper Anderson

**This one will start in the middle… well when cooper comes out… Okay just ignore the last line. Any way, this is shorter than normal… **

Cooper Anderson.

"Please welcome, Cooper Anderson," Cooper walked out, flashing his dazzlingly white teeth. Kurt laughed as he noticed that there were many older women there this evening.

The show had been a success and Kurt had been thrilled, the guests were getting more well-known and interesting and Ellen herself had said that she was glad Kurt had taken her place. Be that as it may, Kurt was worried that Cooper was on the show, not the he didn't like Blaine's brother, but he had yet to have a convocation with the older Anderson without have him embarrass him or Blaine, thanksgiving was always and interesting time of year.

He walked up to the platform and a big dramatic hug, he crowd laughed as cooper attempted to suffocate Kurt.

Kurt pushed cooper off hi in to the seat next to him. Cooper lifted his hands in defeat and said "Sorry, I should save some for my brother," the crowd laughed

Kurt shook his head "Coop, you promised!"

"Promised what?"

As Kurt answered he saw Blaine sneaking out on to the stage holding his finger to his lips.

"Promise not to be embarrassing,"

"Oh, but kurtie what else am I going to be. DON'T even think about it Blaine!" Blaine froze just behind cooper a look of shock on his face.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked confused

"Well… I could say that I'm your bother and have super powers in telling where you are but… I can see you in the monitor," the crowd laughed.

Blaine pouted then jumped over the sofa to sit in-between Kurt and cooper.

"So nice of you to join us honey," Kurt said brightly. Blain turned and gave Kurt a love sick expression, that made the audience 'Ahh,'

"Awesome! So… why am I here again, apart from the fact that I'm the best brother in-law to be!"

"Umm, Coop? We're not engaged," there were some good hearted boos at that and Blaine couldn't help but grin.

"What? Come on! You guys… Hurry up! I'm waiting to be best man here!"

"And what make you think I'll make you best man, sorry but I'm not giving you a chance to embarrass us in front of people?" Blaine said folding his arms and legs, he looked like a nine year old who had just proved a point beyond comprehension.

Cooper gave an evil look toward the camera. Blaine caught his face a gaped "No you wouldn't-"

"Blaine Used to have a crush on Neil Patrick Har" Cooper yelled as Blaine Jumped on top of him to cover his mouth

Kurt couldn't stop laughing as the boys fell on the floor, rolling around pretend wrestling. "Don't hurt him, he's making dinner tonight," he called

"Good to know you love me for more than my cooking skills," Came Blaine muffled voice from under Cooper.

"Yeah but I know that when Your cooking, it means pizza! And I want me some of it" Kurt smiled

Blaine sighed, he and cooper had stopped trying to pin each other.

Kurt turned to the audience and gestured to the men on the floor, "Strangely, this isn't unusual," thy laughed

"Yeah, but normally I'm not here and Kurt is," Cooper said, and the crowd burst into laughter. Blaine blushed and got up from the floor to see Kurt rolling around on the sofa, laughing.

It took a few seconds for Kurt to compose himself then then he looked into the camera "We're just taking a break so don't go anywhere,"

He looked up at Blaine "If you go back stage, then I can talk to Coop about his movie," Blaine nodded and waved as he walked away. Cooper got up and went to sit on the sofa, adjusting his outfit so he didn't look like he had been rolling around on the floor.

The second half of the interview was a lot more calm, cooper told Kurt about his new movie, Robot Saviours, Where he played a failing drama teacher who stumbles across a little toy robot, h takes it home to give to his son and while his son is playing superheroes with it, the robot learns how to be a superhero and start protecting the city, even though there's no one to protect it from.

"..It sound great, I must go and watch it some time." Kurt said

Then turned to the camera "well, that's it for today! A big thanks to Cooper Anderson whose movie comes out Friday 12. And thank you for watching the Kurt Hummel Show!

"And Cut!"

**This one is a bit shorter than normal but oh well.**

**I have a list of people to come on the show so the next person will be… MERCEDES.**

**Remember, if there is anyone you want Kurt to interview, meet, sing with, be a fan of… ANYTHING Review or pm me!**


	4. Chapter 4 Mercedes, my girl!

**Hey guys! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, but some favourite's and alerts. I have a list on my computer of interviews that people want; I will do anyone, as long as they are not dead or will probably be dead in the next 7 years. Also if you guys want Kurt being interviewed or Blaine, or ANYTHING (as long as it's appropriate,) I will be happy to do it.**

Mercedes, my girl!

"_At The cross roads_," the crowd burst into applause as Mercedes finished her song. She smiled and bowed, giggling slightly, and then walked over to wear Kurt was standing. They hugged each other tightly which gave Kurt the perfect opportunity to whisper in her ear "That was amazing, honey,"

The audience continued to clap as they both sat down, Mercedes was grinning all around.

The applause died down and Kurt, still smiling, said "…Wow, I mean you've come far from when we were in high school,"

Mercedes laughed "Please, you've not done too badly either, or your boy," there was a wolf whistle from the crowd. Kurt, who was used to this by now, grinned at the audience.

"So, your new album, 'Cross Roads', comes out tomorrow?" Kurt asked

Mercedes nodded "Yep, I so excited because this one has songs on that, a friend of mine wrote, he needed a strong female voice to sing it, and when I heard the demo, it just sent chills down my spine, it was beautiful, and I had to have it."

"I'm sure, if you are singing it, then it will be," there was some ahh's from the audience.

"So! I heard that you have a video to show everyone," Kurt asks, he had been worried about this one, what would he be embarrassed by this time.

When Brittany let it slip once that he used to dance to 'single ladies', and that there was and video, there had been a little exposition from all his fans demanding to know where the footage was, and wanting to find it, but Kurt didn't want a video of him performing that dance going around the internet.

"Yes, and I'm not even going to introduce it, so you have no choice but to watch,"

The lights went down and the video started. Kurt gulped at Mercedes smirking face, whatever this was, it could not be good.

watch?v=QwW92ByQVT0 (4 minutes)

"Oh god no," Kurt said as he saw the marching band come on to the screen. He looked up at Mercedes who was sitting there, looking pleased with herself.

'I hate you,' Kurt mouthed and Mercedes giggled.

As the video finished and the crowd burst into applause. Kurt's normally pale cheeks were bright red, luckily the makeup that they made him wear made it hard to see on camera.

"Okay, so I'm going to go like, live under a rock for the rest of my life, so…" he pretended to get up but sat down almost immediately.

"How did you find that?" Kurt laughed.

"Sue Sylvester asked if I wanted it, if I didn't then she would put it on the internet," Mercedes smiled

"Well, if it wasn't already on the internet, it is now," Kurt said grinning.

Then he turned to the camera "Mercedes' new album comes out tomorrow, called The Crossroads, Thank you all for watching," the camera panned out as the end credits rolled.

Kurt looked at Mercedes, gesturing to the studio audience "Your fans are waiting," he said warmly.

Mercedes gave him a half hug, and then went over to the crowd of fans hanging over the security rail.

Kurt turned and saw that there was a group waiting over on the other side of the studio, waiting for him. He grinned as he walked over to the group clamouring to have their stuff sighed first. He worked his way along the line, having quick convocations with people who were saying how much they admired him. Every time he heard somebody say that, he got this existed, cosy feeling in his stomach.

Finally he got to the end. It was a little boy, no more than 8 or 9, looked up at him in wonder.

"Hi there, what's your name?" he said holding out his hand for the picture of him the boy had.

"Robbie," the little boy said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you Robbie," He said brightly. The woman next to Robbie looked down at him

"Isn't there something you wanted to ask Kurt, Robbie?" she asked soothingly and Robbie nodded and took a step forward as Kurt bent down.

"Y-you know how you have a boyfriend?" he asked shyly. Kurt nodded.

"Well… do you think I could ever have one?" his face appearing hopeful.

Kurt thought the little boy was adorable so he said "I know for a fact that your prince is out there somewhere and on day you'll find him,"

Kurt saw the little's boy's face light up with amazement and lucky he was able to brace himself as the boy gave him and hug, his skinny arms wrapping around Kurt's neck. Kurt hugged back just as tightly.

When the boy let go, Kurt stood up and gave the woman a smile. "It's so good that you accept him," he said.

"Yes… it's just ashamed that his parents don't," she replied with a sad smile and with that they left.

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long, I have been writing (ASTNO). Anyway, The next one will be…** **Wes, David, Nick and Jeff! So get ready for the warblers, and remember if you have any ideas prompted me and I'll did it to the list!**

**I'm willing to go up to T if the idea needs it! or just review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Niff and Wevid

Niff and Wevid

**Oaky… so this one was really hard to write but I finally managed it. Remember if you have any ideas just review or PM me!**

"Okay, so todays guests are probably the craziest guys I've ever met, and some of my greatest friends!" Kurt was about to introduce their names, as Jeff plodded out on to stage and sat next to Kurt. "Um… Jeff? You're supposed to wait outside for me to call you guys in" Kurt said trying not to laugh since Jeff always liked to mix things up a little.

The blond blinked "Where's the fun in that?" he asked as the audience chuckled.

Kurt rose his eyebrow "You got a grand entrance planned, haven't you?"

Jeff laughed lightly "Oh kurtie, you know us soooooo well, Hit It!" Jeff pointed at the DJ in the corner who promptly turned on some music.

Kurt rolled his eyes good naturedly at Jeff as he got into position. There was a breath silence as the music faded out.

"ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh," 4 harmonizing voices starting up, as three other men walked out on to stage.

"_Uptown girl_," nick sang, leading the group. "_She's been living in her uptown world_,"

_I bet she never had a back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why_

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Blaine was standing at the side of the stage, nodding his head along.

_And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind_

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice  
Right on cue, Blaine jumped forward, into formation with the other ex-warblers. There were many whoops from the crowd as they realized who it was, and what it meant.

Blaine caught Kurt's eye and winked, the cameras caught the action, but they always do.

_Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win_

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine  


Wes ran over to the audience, full of women and stared to flirt.

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With and uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

David ran over to where Wes was an pulled him back on to the stage.

The guys all gathered around the back of the sofa.

_Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl_

My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl

The men ended their 'grand entrance,' and came around to sit on the bright red sofa. Kurt clapped joyfully as the men sat down.

"wait!" Wes called, looked at David and nodding. They both stood up and each sat in between a different couple. "That's so we can have a talk that includes David and I, not how cute you guys are," Wes said.

"Awwwww, is Wesley jealous?"

"What, no pft, why would you think that?" the audience laughed as Wes pretended that they had figured him out.

"Oaky, guys let's talk about the elephant in the room," said David.

"Why Jeff still hasn't changed his hair?" asked Kurt

"When is Blaine going to propose?" asked nick.

"What happened to the ice cream I bought home yesterday," said Blaine, looking pointedly at Kurt.

"No… what I was going to say is… did you know that Dalton doesn't have uniform anymore?"

"What!" exclaimed Wes as the screen behind them showed a picture of a group of boys wearing nothing that resembled the iconic Dalton blazer and tie.

"Yay," Kurt cheered

"Oh, come on. You love the blazer." Blaine winked

"Okay, I spent a year listening to you guys through really thin walls, I should really get compensation but no I still have you two being adorable," said Wes.

The crowd laughed and Kurt blushed "Wes!" he said scandalized.

"What… oh _oh. _No I meant I heard singing and Disney movies, not… that.

Nick, Jeff, David and Blaine were all shaking with laughter.

Kurt grabbed the pillow from next to him, and started hitting Wes.

Blaine gave the two a worried glance, and then looked in to the camera and smiled. "We'll be right back.

There was a small buzz that echoed around the studio as Kurt stopped hitting Wes.

"Feel better?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, that was so therapeutic," Kurt smiled.

**Oaky and were done. Again sorry this took me so long, my laptop broke and then I had to go to school and then every damn teacher decided to give me homework, so yeah. REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

**The next one is… a surprize. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6 the sweetness of home

The sweetness of home

**Again, sorry about taking so long to update I have… stuff. So yeah.**

"Blaine, you're doing it again,"

"Doing what?"

Kurt sighed as he walked towards his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine was sitting on their white leather sofa, laptop on his knees.

"You're looking for things about us aren't you," it wasn't a question as Kurt knew full well by the crimson spreading across Blaine's cheeks.

"…oaky fine, I am but it's soooooo adorable," Blaine said in a rush.

"Ha, how can creepy fans be adorable?" Kurt giggled and Blaine poked him in the arm.

"Hey, Klainers are not creepy… well most of them aren't, well one time I started reading this fan fiction where-"

"Oh, god! You read fan fiction too?" Kurt said rolling his eyes half affectionately and half exasperatedly.

"What? There so sweet and Hot-"

"NO! Please tell me you haven't read any of the M-rated ones?" Kurt pleaded.

"A few," Blaine said in a barely audible voice.

Kurt huffed and flopped down on the sofa.

"What am I doing to do with you?" he sighed, looking into Blaine's hazel eyes.

Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, no. you're not getting anything!" he said smacking Blaine on the arm. "The closes you're getting is that fan fiction."

Blaine pouted, and then his face broke into a smile. "Come on, take a picture with me! We can put it on twitter!"

Kurt grinned "Give them what they want,"

Blaine shrugged "Well… what I'm pretty sure they want is a topless photo of you… but this is good too."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Smiled into the laptop's camera. The soft click from the speakers tells them that they can move again.

"What shall we write with it," said Blaine. They sat in silence for a second, while they both pondered what to write.

Suddenly, Kurt perked up. "Oh, I know," Said, grabbing the laptop so it was easier to write."

**Cuddles with the cutest man ever!** **Oh, and** **Guys? Hide the Klaine fan fiction! #FromKurt**

He then uploaded to photo, and pressed tweet. Blaine laughed as he read it over Kurt's shoulder and no time at all, 'hide the fan fiction' was trending and people were cooing over the picture.

Blaine sighed and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "How did we get so lucky?" He asked quietly.

Kurt laughed a little "I honestly have no idea, sometime I feel I'll just wake up and be back in Lima, like it was all a dream,"

Blaine shook his head "You're too amazing to dream up," he said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt giggled "You too, you're prefect to me,"

**A/N Oaky, this is just a little cute thing that I thought of, adding to this fic, I'm still really sorry that I don't update a lot but school is driving me crazy! Still if you have an Idea for something to happen, please review or PROMPT!**


	7. Chapter 7 the Proposal

The proposal

**Eeeeep! This is the one I've been waiting for. Oaky let's get on with it! Again, if you have any ideas PROMPT**

Kurt sat in his dressing room fiddling with the engagement ring on his finger. Just the feel of cool metal against his skin made him feel warm and happy. They had only been engaged for 4 days but Kurt was back at work and they had a special video for the show today as somebody (Blaine) hired a professional undercover camera crew to video the whole proposal.

There was a knock at his door "Kurt! You've got five minutes," Said Tim, one of the stage directors.

"Alright, thanks" Kurt called back through the door as he heard Tim's footsteps started up again. He got to his feet and surveyed himself in the full length mirror. He seemed to be glowing today, although, Blaine had said he had been like that ever since Friday evening.

They had tried to keep the engagement under the raider, to have some time for them, but the word had leaked out somewhere and before they knew it, they were the talk of Hollywood, with many front pages dedicated to them 'Finally,' getting Engaged.

o/O\o

"now, I want to tell you all, something which you probably already know… at the weekend, Blaine and I got engaged," He couldn't hear the end of the sentence himself because of the defining roar of the audience, and he just hoped that the microphones had picked it up.

He simply nodded along with the crowd until he was able to talk again. "And… yeah, that happened, but we have a surprise for you guys, that I had no idea about until a few days ago, Blaine had it all filmed," so we've put a video together for you,"

Kurt was excited, as he hadn't seen the video yet.

o/O\o

Kurt giggled slightly as he was dragged out of the house by Blaine, how was pretending to whine like a three year old. "Come on! You look gorgeous, you _ALWAYS _look gorgeous, let's go!" Kurt laughed, as Blaine practically ran over to the car and leapt in to the driver's seat.

"You are ridiculous," said Kurt as he gracefully slips into the passenger side. "So, where are you taken me?"

Blaine Gave a pondering look, still smiling brightly "that's for me to know and you to find out," he said while backing out of the drive way.

They finally parked in a car park, just outside of LA; it somehow felt familiar to Kurt. He turned to look at Blaine, who was still smiling.

"Do you remember this place," he asked as he grabbed Kurt's hand and started to pull him up the hill that was next to the car park.

Kurt was silent for a moment then he said "yeah, I remember," he breathed in the familiar sent of the place. "This was where we met up when you told me you moved here for good,"

Blaine nodded and as they got to the top of the hill Kurt laughed at the memory "There was a billboard of me wasn't there? I swear you couldn't swear you couldn't stop staring at it, that thing had been photo shopped so much it barely looked like me," Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Why don't you go and see what's on the billboard now?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

Kurt frowned "Why?" he said.

Blaine just waved his hand "Go on just… Just go," he gave Kurt a little push. The billboard couldn't be seen from where they were standing, so Kurt had to walk around a little before it came in to view.

'Turn around,' the Billboard said in big white letters. "Hummmm, I wonder what that's all about… Blaine… what?" Kurt had turned back around, expecting Blaine to be where he had left him, instead finding him right in front of him… and on one knee.

Before Kurt had time to protest, Blaine grabbed hold of is hands and squeezed them. He opened his mouth and took a shaky breath.

"Kurt Hummel… from the very first time I met you, on those stairs, I knew you were someone special. I knew from that moment that I wanted to spend as much time around you as possible. Now I know that I was really oblivious for a few months… but when you sang Blackbird, all those years ago, I saw somebody who I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and I still do," Both Kurt and Blaine had started tearing up now

"I was on this very spot, that I knew we had made it, we had got through the year apart and there was nothing stopping us. I know that we can do everything we set our minds to because we have each other's support and help. So… Kurt, will you do me the greatest honour on the planet by making me your husband?"

"YES! Yes, yes GOD YES!" Kurt screamed and Blaine laughed through his tears as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and placed it on Kurt finger. When he'd got in on, Kurt pulled Blaine by the collar into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together.

"I'm **never **saying good bye to you," Kurt whispered.

**TADA! What do you think? Too sappy? Well everything around here is a bit sappy. I might write the scene where Blaine tells Kurt that he's moving to California for good, so tell me if you want that, and remember PROMPT anything that I could explained to my mum if she saw my laptop.**

**Happy 'first time' anniversary, this is all possible because of the layers! **


	8. Chapter 8 Like father like son

Like father like son

**Whhooooo Burt! The best dad ever! Remember review!**

It was hard for Burt at first, to accept that his little boy had become famous. As a parent, you try to protect your children from all the horrors in the world and as Kurt got more famous, more people started to judge him. Burt had always been slightly oblivious to his son's bullying. Of course he had cared but Kurt had always kept those things from him, covered them up or pretended he was oaky.

Now Kurt was in the spot light and had people loving him (and some hating him.) he seemed to be helping people become more accepting, and Burt couldn't have been more proud.

However, Burt always felt… odd when he saw Kurt in newspapers, magazines and on the TV. It wasn't jealousy. It wasn't just happiness. It was like Burt wanted to say "Well, where were all you people when he was being bullied?" not in a mean way but just slightly bitter.

Once Kurt became famous, the attitude in the neighbourhood of Lima changed dramatically. People who had once glared at 9 year old Kurt riding his pink bike, were constantly asking Burt how he was doing, when he was coming back, and if they would ever been on TV.

After a little over a month of this, Burt and Carole decided to move to California as they just couldn't take publicity.

They moved into a small house on a nice suburb, with lots of friendly people. One of the sweetest things they had experienced was when they girl living next door to them, Lucy, had recognized them.

"Oh, my God!" she had said, jumping up and down "Are you guys Kurt Hummel's parents?" they had nodded and she shrieked a little her braces clearly visible.

Just as they thought they were going to have an annoying neighbour, she turned bright red and apologized. "Oh, I am so sorry; I bet you get people like me annoying you all the time… I leave you alone," then she ran in to her house. Burt and Carole had felt bad for the little girl so they got talking to her mother, June.

June said that Lucy had loved Kurt (and Blaine for that matter) ever since they had become famous and that was only about a year ago. So, for Lucy's birthday, Burt and Carole had decided that they would ask if Kurt and Blaine wanted to meet her. It was quite an early time in their careers at that time, so they agreed.

When Lucy saw them, Burt could have sworn that she almost fainted, as it was she was able to keep herself composed enough to have a conversation. They ate dinner together as Kurt and Blaine told funny stories and Lucy strained herself not to ask questions that would sound too creepy.

Now, 5 years later Lucy is completely normal with Kurt and Blaine, they are really good friends and she has stopped with being on the internet to find out what they're up to. She sometimes still goes on to see what the fans say, but mainly just laugh when they get things totally wrong.

After about 6 months of The Kurt Hummel Show, Kurt decided that it was time for his old man to see what he did, and to be a guest on the show. Everyone was clambering to get to know the 'real 'Kurt Hummel and this was a good way of giving the public what they want.

Kurt and Burt had been approached by a publisher about 1 month before the Kurt Hummel show had been thought of, and had been given the offer of doing an autobiography of when they were in Ohio, with it being from Burt's point of view. After long convocations and a few arguments of what could go in it and what couldn't, they had both finally agreed to have Burt write the book.

"Oaky, so do you remember what to say, and what not to say?" Kurt asked his father, fiddling nervously with his tie.

Burt rolled his eyes "Yep, don't worry kid, we'll be fine. At least if they boo me off I'll know I'm not cut out for show business," he smiled and shook his arms slightly, loosening the muscles in them.

Kurt bit his lip "Oaky… I know I'm just a worrier!" the sighed.

o/O\o

"Please welcome the most wonderful dad in the world, Burt Hummel!" Burt came out on stage, blushing slightly at the applause but not looking very nervous.

Kurt had stood up and hugged his dad has he got to the middle of the stage.

They talked for about 5 minutes, about a few things then came on to the subject of the book.

Kurt smiled and picked up the copy next to him "So… I have in my hand the very first copy of 'Raising Kurt,' which is a book the dad's been working very hard on for months. So I'm gonna take this home, read it then make him take out all the embarrassing stories about me," the crowd laughed and so did Burt.

"Well, bud, I don't think that there'll be much left if I take out all the embarrassing stories,"

Everyone laughed and Burt reached into the book and pulled out a slip of paper and held it in front of Kurt's nose "Read it, go on,"

Kurt took a breath "Dear Kurt, I can easily say that you have made me the proudest father alive, you have overcome so much, and I have watched you turn into a… wonderful man. I have never cared who you love, or what you do so long as you're happy and … Blaine, this job and your life makes you happy So make sure that you always remember that I'm proud, Carole's proud, Blaine's proud… and your mum is proud, Kurt," Kurt eyes were full of tears as he hugged his father

"You are truly the world's greatest dad," Kurt whispered

"I know," Burt said with a little tremor in his voice. Of course he knew, it was on a mug in had got for father's day all those years ago.

**Follow on tumblr for extra photos and things that Kurt is getting up to!**


	9. Chapter 9 NPH and David Burtka

NPH and David Burka

**Hi guys! I know it's been like forever since I've updated this but I have been really busy writing a new fanfiction, loyalties lie, that will be posted on the 20 of April! But anyway I don't have much of an excuse and this could have been better… on we go**

"After the break, we've got Neil Patrick Harris and David Burka, don't go away," said Kurt as they went to commercial.

Kurt got up from his chair, and waved away the woman trying to touch up his make-up; she looked a little disappointed but walked away all the same. He made his way over to the side of the stage where Neil and David were standing. "Hi! Guys" Kurt said enthusiastically, giving them both a hug.

"Hi Kurt! How you doing?" Asked David, letting him go from the hug.

"oh fine! You know busy planning the wedding, and doing the show, and Blaine's finishing off his album, so super busy!"

Just he a stage director came strolling toward them, and passed Kurt a clip board and pen. After skimming through it, he looked up.

"alright so I'll just ask you about the twins, things you're doing, all the normal stuff. Just be all cute and awesome like you normally are and we'll be fine," he said brightly.

David smiles "we've practiced being awesome, it's taken many years,"

Neil scoffed "you mean I taught you to be awesome, who's the guy with the magic tricks?"

David, still smiling, said "and who's the guy who is cooking dinner tonight?"

Neil pouted "I'll shut up now,"

Kurt laughed at the banter "wise choice,"

"Places people!" there was a shout from somewhere.

Kurt turned around and was met by the fussy make up woman, touching up his still flawless face; she finished quickly, still with the permanent scowl on her face. He strode over to the sofa where he sat down, some of the audience 'whooping' just at his reappearance. He smiled slightly at the row of middle aged women in the middle, all wearing matching shirts. He waved at them as people crowded around him, one attaching his microphone, someone trying to touch up his hair and someone telling him his cue's as though he didn't know them already.

o/O\o

"Hi there, were back with one of Hollywood's most amazing couples, who have now made a movie all about their life as parents, take a look," the screen behind Kurt started play and a home video-like trailer, with and bumpy camera and the two men smiling into it.

Kurt loved the Movie; he had gone to the premiere with Blaine the weekend before. David and Neil had let the cameras see their entire home, the twins' lives, all of it. To Kurt it seemed like an invasion a privacy that he couldn't do.

The lights came back up and Kurt smiled back at the camera over the applause "ladies and gentleman please welcome, Neal Patrick Harris and David Burka!" the two men walked out for the side entrance smiling, well-practised, at the crowd. Kurt hugged each of them in turn as they sat down.

"So guys! This movie is amazing. And I can say that because I was at the premiere, but what I want to know is, how did being constantly followed with a camera crew affect your day- to- day living,"

Neal smiled "well David was obsessed with cleaning,"

"Not obsessed, he protested

Neal just continued "and it would be like the camera man would just go round the corners and he would be picking things up and dusting things," they both laughed.

David spoke up "Neil was being a show off, He kept on doing magic tricks everywhere, and trying to get the twins to look impressed, they didn't even bat an eyelid,"

"And how old are they again," asked Kurt, he knew exactly what age they were but felt the need to ask for the audience's sake.

"They're both going to be 9 soon…wow that's a long time,"

Kurt nodded, smiling "I remember being a teenager and, I think… yes I had just met Blaine, and we were friends and talking about all our favourite celebrities, and they day that they were born, we just sat there shrieking to each other on the phone for half an hour, you made me late for school,"

The audience laughed and as it died down Kurt clapped his hands "I have a small clip from when the twins were young, with the one and only Oprah, let's have a look.

watch?v=nRubBLVfvmg

The whole studio 'aww'ed at the end of it as the lights came up and Kurt noticed the two men were blushing very slightly.

"And that's all we have time for, ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you two our wonderful guests Neil Patrick Harris and David Burka! And thank you for watching, bye"

**Sorry for the abrupt ending but I couldn't think of anymore to write, as ever if you have any prompts review or PM me and I'll add them to my list, I am really sorry for leaving this story but (I do have a life, even if it's small) and my other fan fictions are taking up my time, but I will get back to this eventually.**


End file.
